This must be a joke!
by Naio1
Summary: just read to find out, ne. ^-^(ruhana)


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters....  
  
Everything in the Kanagawa park seems to be pretty normal, the peaceful effect that every single plant gives... And the sight of animals living in the way they are supposed to.  
  
Until..  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! What the hell did you mean by the deadline's in one week! How the hell am I supposed to find a model that fast, and..." With that the person just hanged up.  
  
"Tsk. what kind of a rude manager was that, just hanging up on me just like that. Anyways I got a much bigger problem to solve than planning how to get revenge on that bastard.."  
  
After a few minutes of intense thinking...  
  
"ARGG!!!!!! How in God's name am I gonna find myself a suitable model in just one week." 'Calm yourself Saki, you just have to relax and think clearly. Why not seat down on that bench and think.'  
  
"sigh.. huh?? What's this?"  
  
* Beside her was a monthly sports magazine*  
  
"hum. maybe I can find something interesting in this." With that thought she started to turn the pages randomly until something caught her attention..  
  
"A Rookie Freshman who caught everyone with his out-of-this-world performance in the match between Ryonan.. hum.. Seems interesting, and this freshman has a nice built.."  
  
*With that thought.' a nice built'*  
  
"THAT"S IT!!!! He seems to be suitable enough to be my model. Yes! One problem solved. Why haven't I thought about that earlier. of course athletes has the perfect figure enough for them to be models. But still there has to be some conditions and I think this freshman passed it." Continued reading.  
  
"hum. Shohoku High huh.. I see. Yosh!! I am checking that freshman now."  
  
* with that she dialed her secretary's number..*  
  
" Moshi, Moshi? Seta, it's me Saki. Ano. will you pls. come and meet me at Shohoku this afternoon. I just happen to find the perfect model for our magazine."  
  
"Then why need me then? Why not send some photographers instead."  
  
"I haven't checked this freshman if his ok enough. I just think that he has passed the physical conditions part and I want you to judge him for me. Ne, Ne. pls come."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you up at Shohoku's front gate. Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
At Shohoku..  
  
Everybody's just practicing as always not knowing that this day will be different..  
  
So how is it so far? Hope everyone liked it .. pls be easy on me this is just my first fic.  
  
Ok, thnx for reading.. Ja. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Slam Dunk and it's characters...  
  
At Shohoku's front gate... A man-like figure with a big vein popping in his forehead can be easily distinguished..  
  
*pum! pum!* " Where in the world is that Saki! Asking me to come here only to wait for her almost half an hour already.. Sigh. I really shouldn't have agreed to this I could have done much more important things."  
  
After an hour passed..  
  
*pum! pum! pum! * " That's it!!! I'm leaving"  
  
But before Seta could get into his car a figure came running approaching him..  
  
" Wait Seta, don't go just yet. I just arrived. Wari na to keep you waiting I just didn't know the way to Shohoku and ended up asking every single person I met.. Now that we're here why don't we just go in and check out that freshman, huh." *big puppy eyes*  
"Hn. ok fine." 'Why me of all the people that could have such a irresponsible, stupid boss..sigh'  
  
At Shohoku's gym....  
  
"SAKURAGI H-A-N-A-M-I-C-H-I!!!!!!!!!!" *wahp, wahp*  
  
"Ittai!! What did you do that for Ayako-chan?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that you should practice the basics. And will you stop bothering Rukawa and the others. Hey, are you listening to me!!!" *wahp, wahp*  
  
"Ittai!! Will you stop hitting me with that stupid fan, and I was listening to your lecture.ok. Sheesh..."  
  
"D'aho."  
  
"Teme Kitsune! What did you say! Mocking this tensai."  
  
"D'aho."  
  
"Teme!!!"  
  
*and the regular fight between the two regulars started once again...* ************************************************************************ At Shohoku's hallway...  
  
"Gomen na Seta. I just realized that I don't know where the hell is the gym and that we have been just walking to nowhere... hehe."  
  
"Nani?! Sigh... why don't we ask that girl over there to where the gym is ." 'sigh..really, why did I receive this kind of punishment'  
  
"Ano... excuse me. Will you please tell us where the gym is? "  
  
"Sure. By the way, I'm Akagi Haruko.And you to are???"  
  
"Oh how rude I am. Just call me Saki and that guy over there is Seta. Nice to meet you."  
  
So how was it? Hoped you are not angry if this fic is going to slow...  
  
Thnx for reading. Ja! ^-^ 


End file.
